Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame for a multiplicity of terminals, in particular of large-scale integrated semiconductor chips, arranged in a very confined space and consisting of metallic conductors, which converge from large outer spacings toward the terminals and can be connected to the terminals.